Tu as tout gâché
by Angek20
Summary: Newtiteuf se hait. Un grand grand merci à Helduath pour m'avoir aider à la correction.


**Hey, on se retrouve pour une fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Un grand grand MERCI à Helduath de m'avoir aider à la correction je pense que sans elle, cette fanfiction serait remplie de fautes.**

Pourquoi étais-tu obligé de tout gâcher ? Nos vacances pourtant si belles. Dans un pays que nous ne connaissions pas. Nous avions décidé d'officialiser les choses en partant tous les deux.

Mais tu as tous détruit. Ce rêve qui était pourtant si magique. Gâcher par tes regards. Tes regards sur cette jeune femme. Tu ne pouvais t'y empêcher. Tu aimais jouer avec elle, alors que nous étions en couple.

Tes regards, tes rires, les soirées que tu lui accordais.

Tu as eu ce que tu voulais le plus au monde, ses lèvres, son corps. Elle était si parfaite, la femme dont tu as toujours rêvé.

Tu ne voyais donc pas que je souffrais ? Que j'avais démasqué votre soirée ? Lui faire l'amour dans notre chambre d'hôtel !

Tu me dégoûtais, je ne voulais plus te voir. Mais tu as quand même réussi à me convaincre.

Je ne pouvais pas me débattre, j'adorais la sensation de tes lèvres dans mon cou, de tes caresses sur ma peau, provoquant à chaque instant un gémissement de ma part. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier cet instant alors que quelques heures auparavant, tu avais couché avec cette femme, dans le même lit.

Comment tu pouvais me faire ça, toi qui avais mis du temps à te rendre compte de tes sentiments, mais qui au final m'aimais.

Notre relation qui était la plus belle aux yeux de nos communautés. Ces instants passés ensembles, éclatés en mille morceaux en une fraction de seconde.

Je te haïssais, tu étais comme un monstre. Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour te regarder dans un miroir. Te dire que tu avais touché une autre personne que moi.

Mais tu t'en fichais, les femmes ne pouvaient te résister. Tu lui avais sauté dessus à la moindre petite occasion qui s'offrait à toi.

Je me demandais si tu m'aimais toujours, si je t'aimais toujours. Ton simple ''oui'' ne me suffisait pas. Je ne te croyais plus.

J'étais qu'un idiot de m'attacher à toi, je croyais que notre relation étais parfaite, que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, on s'était s'installer ensemble, mais tu étais parti avec cette femme. Tu m'avais quitté de retour en France.

Tu devais vivre heureux avec elle, pendant que moi chaque soir, pleurais et se haïssais d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Plusieurs fois, je m'étais repris à penser que tu pouvais toujours penser à moi, qu'un miracle pouvait se produire, mais en vain. Aucune nouvelle de toi.

Soir pour soir, assis dans ma salle de bains, je regardais cette l'âme de rasoir qui m'enviait tant. Mais je me disais que la mutilation n'était pas une solution, que j'allais toujours souffrir.

Cet appartement que nous avons loué ensemble était devenu trop grand pour moi. Tous ces souvenirs passés ensembles me hantaient. Dormir dans les draps sentant encore ton odeur me donnait des frissons. Comment passer à autre chose ?

Je n'arrivais pas. Mon cœur t'aimait toujours, je t'aimais toujours. Tu étais le seul homme de ma vie, celui avec qui je voulais rester jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me lamenter sur mon sort. Ne plus avoir ta présence à mes côtés m'écœurait.

Je me demandais même comment étais-je en vie ?

Je ne dormais plus et ne mangeais presque plus rien.

Tes caresses me manquaient, ton sourire ravageur également, ta chaleur, tes lèvres, ton humour...

Tout.

J'ai donc essayé de me guérir, de sortir le soir.

J'ai commencé à multiplier les conquêtes d'une nuit, les ramener à l'appartement, pour me faire oublier tout ce dont tu m'avais fait, me faire souffrir.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Je n'y arriverais pas.

Je n'étais pas assez fort pour te résister.

Souffrir était la seule occupation que j'avais.

Je t'aimerais pour toute la vie et rien ne pouvait changer ça.

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite. N'hésité pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça me ferais très plaisir !**

 **Bisousss**

 **Angek20**


End file.
